The present invention relates to a chain assembly method for joining a link-plate chain having alternating outer and inner chain links using prefabricated inner chain links comprising two parallel link plates and parallel hollow pins connecting the latter.
Single or multiple chains, in particular for drive and conveying purposes, are normally produced in the manner of a layer construction method. In the case of a single chain, for example, in one method variant first of all a lower outer link plate is put in place, then an inner chain link is arranged on this, a link pin is subsequently inserted through the aligned holes in these two parts and then the upper outer link is preassembled, after that the upper outer link plate is assembled to dimension and finally the end regions of the link pin are riveted. Each of the steps mentioned above is carried out during one clock cycle during assembly. Accordingly, six clock cycles are needed to assemble a single chain. In this case, work is carried out against a fixed stop and the latter is formed by a guide surface on which the underside of the lower outer link plate rests. The axes of the link pins and associated holes in the components are arranged in such a way that secure contact with the lower outer link plate is provided by the force of gravity.
DE 19836374 also discloses an assembly method in which, by means of the symmetrical execution of a tongs-like movement, joining is not carried out against a fixed stop but symmetrically in relation to a principal chain center line. Described in detail there is only the joining of the inner chain link, without discussing in more detail the joining or assembly sequence of the chain overall. Also shown in this document is a feed system in the form of a rotary table, which feeds the horizontally guided link plates and the vertically guided hollow pins toward each other.
Furthermore, in the case of track chains with cranked chain links, for example, it is known to join these together in the horizontal direction. In such track chains, such as are produced in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,471 in an assembly system, all the chain links are of the same construction, so that no distinction can be drawn between inner and outer chain links. The joining operation is carried out in such a way that both the hollow pin and the link pin are inserted at the same time. Here, too, during the actual joining operation, work is carried out against a fixed stop for one of the cranked link plates. The horizontal arrangement of the link pin axes is probably preferred in the case of cranked chains, since their cranked-over link plates do not provide any flat supporting surface.
It is now the object of the present invention to provide a simplified chain assembly method for the assembly of single and multiple chains having inner and outer chain links.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a method having the following steps:
providing at least one completely prefabricated inner chain link,
positioning the inner chain link so that the hollow pin axis of the at least one inner chain link is aligned substantially parallel to the supporting or retaining face of the inner chain link,
providing at least one link pin,
positioning the at least one link pin so that the pin axis is arranged coaxially with the hollow pin axis of the associated hollow pin of an inner chain link,
inserting the link pin into the hollow pin by means of relative displacement of the link pin and of the at least one inner chain link in relation to each other so that the end regions of the link pin project on both sides,
providing at least one pair of outer link plates having receiving holes for the link pins,
positioning the at least one pair of outer link plates so that each end region of a link pin is assigned one of the outer link plates of a pair of outer link plates and the axis of the receiving hole is aligned with the axis of the associated link pin,
pressing the two outer link plates of a pair of outer link plates in one operation onto the end regions of two link pins to produce an outer chain link connected to at least two inner chain links arranged in a row,
riveting the ends of the link pins.